callofdutyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Der Riese
Der Riese (alemán para El Gigante), es el cuarto y último mapa en el modo de juego Nazi Zombies en Call of Duty: World at War. Está situado en un centro secreto nazi de la Baja Silesia, cerca de Breslau, Alemania (ahora Wrocław en Polonia), y fue el debut de los teletransportadores y la Maquina de Pack-A-Punch, una máquina que para 5000 puntos permite a los jugadores actualizar su arma. Fue lanzado en el pack de mapas 3, junto con tres mapas multijugador. El pack de mapas fue lanzado el 6 de agosto de 2009. Más tarde fue lanzado junto con Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt y Shi No Numa como parte del Prestige y la edición Hardened de Call of Duty: Black Ops, el 9 de noviembre de 2010. Más tarde fue lanzado en el pack de mapas Rezurrection. Call of Duty: World at War Cuartos Habitacion incial/Ordenador principal (Mainframe) Der Riese se encuentra en una fábrica secreta nazi en Alemania a los alrededores de Breslau. Cuenta con varias salas que lo componen. La sala de partida es a las afueras de la propia fábrica. Hay cuatro barricadas contra los zombies, dos en cada lado de la unidad central, uno para el lado del generador de energía, y uno por una escalera. Hay dos puertas que salen de la sala de partida y que conducen a las habitaciones de la fábrica a derecha o izquierda. 'Armas disponibles': *Kar98k -200 puntos *Gewehr 43 - 600 puntos 'Otros': *Maquina de Pack-A-Punch (conectas los tres teletransportadores). * Ordenador principal. * Pack-A-Punch cuesta -5000 puntos al mejorar, todas las armas se pueden mejorar solo una vez Habitacion derecha de la Fábrica Después de abrir la puerta a la derecha hay una puerta del pasillo a la izquierda. Hay una barandilla de arriba en el que los zombies pueden saltar desde alli. También hay dos barricadas en el que los zombies pueden abrirse paso. También hay una puerta que se abrirá cuando el poder este conectada, la conexión de esta sala a la sala de la Mystery Box, Hay una puerta cerrada que conduce al pasillo derecho. 'Armas Disponibles': *Escopeta de doble barril - 1200 puntos Pasillo Izquierdo (Garage) Después de abrir la puerta de la sala de la fábrica a la derecha, los jugadores vienen aquí. Aquí es una escalera que conduce a una barricada. Dos barricadas están aquí. 'Armas disponibles': *Thompson - 1200 puntos *Monkey Bomb - En el horno, sólo que después de se activa la Fly Trap 'Perk-A-Cola': *Mule Kick 'Otros:' *Caja Misteriosa Habitación Izquierda de la Fábrica Después de abrir la puerta de la izquierda, hay dos barricadas y una puerta que daba al pasillo a la izquierda. También hay una puerta que se abrirá cuando la electricidad este encendida, la conexión de esta sala a la sala de la aparicion de la Caja Misteriosa. 'Armas disponibles': *Carabina M1A1 - 600 puntos 'Otros:' *Fly Trap *Osito de Peluche - En una ventana en lo alto, sólo aparece si se activa la Fly Trap Pasillo izquierdo/laboratorio de pruebas con animales Después de abrir la puerta de la sala de la fábrica izquierda, el jugador llegará a este pasillo. Contiene el M1897 Trench Gun y tres barricadas. Hay una escalera que conduce a una barricada y otra puerta cerrada que conduce al Teletransportador A 'Armas disponibles': *M1897 Trench Gun - 1500 puntos 'Otros:' *Caja Misteriosa - aparece cerca de la M1897 Trench Gun *Oso de peluche - con Jugger-Nog y el C-3000 b1at-CH35, en una jaula cerca de la derecha de la M1897 Trench Gun (sólo aparece si se activa la Fly Trap) *Médula Espinal - dos de ellos están sentados uno frente al otro en un escritorio y encima de algunos estantes utilizados para activar la canción secreta, Beauty of Annihilation *Radio - Por encima de la puerta a la derecha donde aparece la Caja Misteriosa 'Easter Eggs:' *Fly Trap - Justo fuera de la entrada principal al laboratorio. Al disparar detrás de la valla con un arma a medio/largo plazo, Samantha exclama que ella quiere jugar un juego, elegir el juego al gato y al ratón. Dos osos de peluche y una Mono Bomba se puede encontrar por todo el mapa. Cuando uno encuentra todos los objetos, va a gritar que el jugador ha ganado Cuarto del Teletransportador A (Cuarto del generador) En el pasillo a la izquierda es una puerta cerrada, esta puerta conduce a esta sala. Contiene el primero de tres teletransportadores. También hay dos barricadas aquí. 'Armas disponibles:' *MP40 1000 - puntos 'Otros:' *Caja Misteriosa *Radio En una fundidora debajo del teletransportador A Teletransportador B Después de abrir la puerta cerrada en el Derecho Balcón, el jugador(es) entrará en una sala que contiene otro teletransportador. Contiene dos barricadas. 'Armas disponibles:' *Tipo 100 (subfusil) - 1000 puntos 'Otros:' *Caja Misteriosa a la izquierda del teletransportador en un rincon junto con una barricada *Médula - Espinal al lado derecho del teletransportador en en un cuarto *Radio - puto pulsando el botón "Usar", cuando el objetivo de una de las escaleras con un cuerpo flotando en ella Patio/Habitacion de la energia y Mystery Box (Caja misteriosa) Después de abrir cualquiera de las barricadas, ya sea en los pasillos, el jugador aparece en un balcón y una sección a las afueras de la fábrica. Si el jugador salta desde el techo, y caeran al patio o la habitacion donde estara la Caja misteriosa, al lado del generador de energía. Hay puertas que conducen al Teletransportador C y en el techo antes de saltar a la Caja misteriosa hay un pasillo que conduce al teletransportador B. Cuando la cámara está encendida, un puente en 2 partes que se une cuando se active la energia y la sala se conecta con las habitaciones de la fabrica izquierdo y derecho. Hay varias barricadas en esta área. 'Armas disponibles:' *FG42 - 1500 Puntos *Bouncing Betty - 1000 Puntos Maquinas de Perk-A-Cola: *Jugger-Nog - 2500 Puntos *Double Tap Root Beer - 2000 Puntos *Speed Cola - 3000 Puntos 'Otros:' *Radio - En un archivador con punta izquierda de la puerta de Z-B *Interruptor de la energia - Atras de la Caja Misteriosa *Caja Misteriosa - Delante del interruptor de energia Teletransportador C/Principal area de la fábrica Después de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde aparece la Caja misteriosa, que conduce a un edificio de la fábrica. Dentro del edificio, el teletransportador final está. También hay un conjunto de escaleras donde una barricada está bloqueando los zombies se acercan desde una cueva. Hay un balcón exterior y se utiliza para disparar hacia abajo a los zombies que se acercan al edificio. El balcón también es un buen lugar para contener un tiempo, ya que todos los zombies pueden venir de una dirección y la altura ofrece a los jugadores una buena vista de la cantidad de zombies que se acercan. 'Armas disponibles:' *STG-44 - 1200 Puntos *Bowie Knife - 3000 Puntos 'Maquinas de Perk-a-Cola:' *Quick Revive 1500 - Puntos 'Otros:' *Punto de aparicion de la Caja misteriosa *Dos radios están en aquí, uno en un estante en frente de la escalera y el otro al final del callejón subterráneo Armas 'Armas iniciales' *Colt M1911 *Cuchillo *Stielhandgranate 'Armas de Pared' *Gewehr 43 - 600 Puntos (localizado en la habitacion inicial) *Kar98k - 200 Puntos (localizado en la habitacion inicial) *Escopeta de barril doble - 1200 Puntos (Localizado en la habitacion derecha de la Fábrica) *Thompson - 1200 Puntos (Localizado en la fundidora) *Carabina M1A1 - 600 Puntos (Localizado en la habitación Izquierda de la Fábrica) *M1897 Trench Gun - 1500 Puntos (Localizado en laboratorio de pruebas con animales) *MP40 - 1000 Puntos (Localizado en el Teletransportador A) *Type 100 - 1000 Puntos (Localizado en el Teletransportador B) *FG42 - 1500 Puntos (Localizado en el Patio) *STG-44 - 1200 Puntos (Localizado en el Teletransportador C) *Bowie Knife - 3000 Puntos (Localizado fuera del Teletransportador C) *Bouncing Betty - 1000 Puntos (Localizado cerca de Jugger-Nog) 'Armas de la Caja misteriosa' 'Call of Duty: World at War:' *MP40 *Escopeta de barril doble *Escopeta recortada de barril doble *STG-44 *Thompson *M1897 Trench Gun *BAR *PPSh-41 *MG42 *Browning M1919 *FG42 *PTRS-41 *M1 Garand/ con Lanzagranadas *Panzerschreck *.357 Magnum *Lanzallamas M2 *Carabina M1A1 *Kar98k *Arma de Rayos *Wunderwaffle DG-2 *Mono Bomba *Coctel Molotov 'Call of Duty: Black Ops' *HK21 *China Lake *M72 LAW *RPK *AUG/ Con Mira Sawarovski *Cuchillo Balistico *Commando *Ballesta *CZ75 *CZ75 Dobles *Dragunov *FN FAL *Famas *G11/Con mira de Bajo poder *Galil *HS-10 *L96A1 *Python *Spectre *Spas-12 *Arma de Rayos *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Mono Bomba 'Maquinas de Perk-a-Cola' *Jugger-Nog *Double Tap Root Beer *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *Mule Kick (Solo en la versión de Black Ops) *Pack-a-Punch Energía Eléctrica Este es el segundo mapa que dispone de Energia Electrica, el primer mapa de ser Verrückt. El poder es necesario para activar los teletransportadores y para encender las máquinas Perk-A-Cola. También hará que el puente que conduce de Double Tap Root Beer a Jugger-Nog y viceversa, lo que permite un fácil acceso. También hay trampas eléctricas jugadores pueden activar durante 1000 puntos. Teletransportadores La vinculación de los teletransportadores requiere energía. Para enlazar, el jugador tiene que mantener pulsado el botón de acción y aparecerá un temporizador de 30 segundos. Los jugadores tienen que correr a la unidad central, que está en la semilla, y mantenga presionado el botón de acción sobre la parte superior de la unidad central. Hacer esto hará que las puertas de la maquina de Pack-A-Punch para bajar ligeramente en función de la cantidad de teletransportadores se han vinculado, y aparecerá un power-up. Después de la vinculación de un teletransportador, el jugador ahora puede teletransportarse directamente a la unidad central, con cada telepuerto cuesta 1500 puntos. Teletransportarse a veces puede dar power-ups al azar, pero pasado ronda 25, el jugador dejará de conseguir power-ups con la frecuencia, ya veces Hellhounds se generan en, con un máximo de ocho Hellhounds a la vez. Los teletransportadores también se pueden utilizar como una trampa, como zombies mueren después de su activación. Hay un retraso entre el uso de los teletransportadores, ya que necesitan para recargar. Hellhounds Regresan de Shi No Numa, las rondas de Hellhounds sucederán cada cinco a siete rondas, con un solo de guitrra descendente, el mapa girando niebla y como los primeros Hellhounds, la Voz demoniaca dirá "¡Tráeme sus almas!" ("Fetch me their souls!"). Ellos caminan por el mapa, ya sea con una cojera o de manera caza del lobo hasta que manchan hasta los jugadores, momento en el que se encenderán (si están en llamas) y atacaran. Las Mono Bomba no funcionarán con los Hellhounds, aunque la explosión todavía puede dañarlos. Durante una ronda de Hellhounds, el último Hellhound morira y dejara un Munición Maxima. Después de la tercera ronda los Hellhounds, van a empezar a aparecer con los zombies, sin el Munición Maxima. También, si se usa repetidamente los teletransportadores, Samantha de vez en cuando decir "Oh Uh, No Gift for you! ("Oh Uh, ¡Ningún regalo para ti!") y luego aparecen hasta 8 Hellhounds. Después de todo el 20, su salud va a dejar de aumentar, lo que significa que dos apuñaladas con el Bowie Knife siempre matar a un Hellhound. Poderes/Power Ups Todos los power-ups de los mapas anteriores del modo Zombies aparecen en este mapa, junto con Carpenter, que hace su debut en este mapa. *'Bomba Nuclear (Nuke)': Matan a una gran cantidad de zombies que están en el mapa mediante una explosión. En Nacht der Untoten no te pagan (en la versión de Black Ops si), pero después de Verruckt te pagan 400 puntos.Funciona a la perfección si tienes puntos dobles. *'Munición Máxima (Max Ammo)': Te da la mayor munición de las armas que tienes. *'Muerte Instantánea (Insta-Kill)': Le otorga al jugador la habilidad de acabar con un enemigo de un solo tiro o cuchillazo.Funciona muy bien con puntos dobles al darte 260 puntos por cuchillazo. *'Fire Sale (Rebajas)'"' *'"Perk Reward (Perk gratis)"' *"'Death machine (Maquina de muerte)'" (Solo BO III) * Puntos Dobles (Double Points): Aumenta la puntuación que vas ganando al doble, Ejemplo: si reparas una barrera te dan 20 puntos o 120 por matar a un Zombie. * Carpintero (Carpinter): Este solo se obtiene en Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Five, Ascension y Call of the Dead. Repara todas las barreras que están destruidas, y al final obtienes 200 puntos. Max Ammo 1.jpg|Munición Maxima (Max Ammo). Instakill 1.jpg|Muerte Instantanea (Insta-Kill). Puntos Dobles 1.jpg|Puntos Dobles (Double Points). Carpinter.jpg|Carpintero (Carpinter). Nuke 1.jpg|Bomba Nuclear (Nuke). Logros/Trofeos *'¡Eleva tus sentidos!': (25 Gamerscore/Trofeo de Plata) - Activa la Fly Trap *'¡Cerrajero!: '(25 Gamerscore/Trofeo de Plata) - Abre todas las puertas del mapa *'¡40 cuchillos!: '(25 Gamerscore/Trofeo de Plata) - Mata 40 zombies con el Bowie Knife *'¡El electricista!:' (25 Gamerscore/Trofeo de Bronze). Une todos los teletransportadores antes de la ronda 7 *'¡Cliente habitual!': (25 Gamerscore/Trofeo de Bronze). Usa el teletransportador 8 veces *'¡Cañero!': (25 Gamerscore/Trofeo de Bronze). Mejora cualquier arma en la máquina *'¡El poder del mono!': (25 Gamerscore/Trofeo de Bronze). Usa la Mono Bomba *'¡Adicto a las mejoras!': (25 Gamerscore/Trofeo de Plata). Mejora cinco armas en la máquina *'¡A por las armas cañeras!:' (25 Gamerscore/Trofeo de Plata). Consigue el Arma de rayos, el Wunderwaffe DG-2 y la Mono Bomba al mismo tiempo en una partida *'¡Ventajahólicos anónimos!:' (25 Gamerscore/Trofeo de Plata) Sobrevive hasta la ronda 20 sin comprar una ventaja Easter Eggs * Para encontrar la cancion Easter Egg, el jugador tendrá que pulsar el botón de "acción" en los tres thumb|La segunda palabra almohada, mostrando el mensaje de emergencia.tarros brillantes verdes que parecen tener espinas en ellos. dos de los frascos están en el laboratorio de ensayos con animales, y el tercero está cerca Teletransportador B, en una sala lateral. La canción es "Beauty of Annihilation". No hay un orden específico en el que éstos se deben hacer * Hay un mensaje legible dentro de una unidad de aire acondicionado en el lado inferior del puente quethumb|La señal de "ayuda" en bolsas de arena en uno de los tejados. se une con el poder. Es visible para mirar a través de una grieta en la unidad con un PTRS-41. Dice así:"En el caso de cualquier fallo crítico, el jugador deberá tomar su pastilla de cianuro que se incluye en el kit de operaciones sobre el terreno en el caso de que el jugador ha perdido el suyo, hay varios métodos que realizar la misma tarea. Por ejemplo, la prueba..."(final de la página), que se refiere a las pruebas de teletransporte que Ludvig Maxis realizó mientras estaba en Der Riese * Otro libro puede ser visto fuera del mapa. Parece que tiene la página anterior a esta página. Dice así:"Es la responsabilidad de un secreto absoluto Nadie debe saber lo que hace, dónde trabaja, nuestra investigación ha puesto al descubierto, o de lo que será nuestro propósito Usted tendrá más contacto con sus gobiernos o con su familias. su decisión de dedicarse por completo sus vidas al Grupo 935 es absoluta. se adjunta el manual de operaciones de campo que dirigirá usted debe nuestra misión conseguir comprometida. no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar que este otoño el poder en las manos equivocadas, y por lo tanto el manual de operaciones sobre el terreno debe tenerse en cuenta su biblia. Haga sus preparativos ahora. Un nuevo amanecer comienza para la humanidad. Dr.L.Maxis". Este mensaje también se puede escuchar en una transmisión de radio ubicada en Der Riese * Abrir la puerta a la derecha de donde el jugador empieza una partida, por donde esta la Escopeta de doble barril, mirando hacia abajo, el jugador debe ver algunos paneles de madera. Unos paneles serán degradadas y en el interior hay una nota (leer mejor cuando se juega en solo, y dejar un crawler). El mensaje dice:". ... Se produce al bombardear un núcleo americio-243 con un núcleo de calcio 48 A continuación, se desintegra (escritura es borrosa)... después de decaer más se forma un isótopo metaestable Esto nos lleva a pensar que la transferencia de materia es de hecho posible, y hasta la reanimación de la...(se desvaneció, pero se presume que los cuerpos)" * En la Sala de la fundidora (donde se ubica la Thompson), hay un ladrillo que se hunden en la tierra y que revela una nota si lo pulsa y mantiene pulsado el botón utilización mientras mira a él (es un pequeño ladrillo, de color diferente al final de la gran pila de escombros debajo de la Thompson). La nota dice lo siguiente: "Los efectos secundarios del uso de 115 El poder es innegable, pero que se puede utilizar este tipo de armas sin el dar vuelta...". (fin de la nota) * En la sala del teletransportador Z-B, hay una nota rasgada que se traduce "Las abejas desaparecieron de Ludwigsdorf" * En uno de los lugares de aparicion de la Caja misteriosa cerca de la M1897 Trench Gun, hay un cartel que tiene 3 puntos de la bala. El primero dice:"no se resistió en París". No se sabe lo que los otros dos dicen. Esto puede estar relacionado con la foto de París se señala más adelante. * En En uno de los lugares de aparicion de la Caja misteriosa cerca de la M1897 Trench Gun, con un montón de notas desgarradas y fotos. Hay una imagen de un Zombie en frente de la Torre Eiffel en Francia. También hay una foto de un hellhound. Otra foto muestra a una horda de zombies, presumiblemente escapar de Der Riese. * En la sala del teletransportador Z-C hay un tablero con "die glocke ist jetzt Mobile" (traducido a "la campana ahora es móvil") fijó en la parte superior izquierda, y "dem Sie folgen Gesamtplan" (traducido a "seguir el plan completo" ) fijó en la parte inferior derecha. La primera frase presenta una falta de ortografía, ya que debería decir "morir glocke ist jetzt Mobil", sin la E al final. * En la parte superior de las escaleras cerca de la caldera (arriba donde se localiza la Thompson), si uno no tiene el ruido de fondo, y escucha muy de cerca, se puede escuchar a una niña llorando. * Si el jugador se coloca cerca de la máquina de Perk-A-Cola: Jugger-Nog, el sonido de niños cantando una canción de cuna se puede oír a veces, viniendo al patio. Esto también se escucha en otros mapas de Zombies. * El teletransportador Z-C y el Laboratorio de pruebas animal (Z-A) Hay tablas con imágenes de mapas de Zombies. * Cerca de la puerta que da a un jugador en el laboratorio de pruebas de los animales, si se mira a la izquierda de la barrera, en la pared, pueden ver las iniciales "JD". * Detrás del Teletransportador principal la Fly trap tendra en el suelo un Bowie Knife en el suelo, una botella vacía de Jugger-Nog, un C-3000 b1at-CH35, dos osos de peluche y una Monkey Bomb. Estos están relacionados con el Easter Egg: Fly Trap, como el peluche en la jaula sostiene un Bowie Knife y la botella Jugger-Nog, en el techo con una C-3000 b1at-CH35 y la Mono Bomba está en el horno en la sala de Thompson. * Si el jugador se lanza directamente frente a cualquiera de las máquinas Perk-A-Cola, su contador de punto se incrementará en 25 puntos. De manera similar a la maquina de Pack-A-Punch. Esta es también la única manera en que su contador de punto puede terminar en un "5". Codigos Iluminati Los códigos de los Illuminati son códigos se pueden encontrar en diversas áreas en Der Riese, todas escritas sobre tablas de madera. Hay cuatro Códigos Illuminati. * Mensaje 1 - Living Dead (Muerto Viviente). * Mensaje 2 - Edward is Alive (Edward esta vivo). * Mensaje 3 - Treyarch * Mensaje 4 - To community, the fans, and our families. Thank You. We Shall Return. (Para la comunidad, los fans, y nuestras familias. Gracias. Volveremos.) Características * La Monkey Bomb es una nueva arma caracterisada como Arma Maravillosa. Es un Cymbal Monkey que tiene lo que parece ser dinamita atado a su espalda. Se utiliza pulsando el boton de granada secundaria, funciona para distraer Zombies y explota despues de un determinado tiempo. *Las Maquinas de Perk-a-Cola y las Defensas de Electrochoque vuelven. *La máquina de Pack-A-Punch, que puede mejorar las armas, aparece en el mapa. Cuando se actualiza, las armas incrementan su poder de fuego, junto con las bonificaciones especiales exclusivos para esa arma (por ejemplo el Lanzagranadas). El arma mejorada cuenta con un nuevo acabado en cromo con grabados a los lados. *El Bowie Knife es una nueva arma cuerpo a cuerpo que cuesta 3000 puntos, en sustitución del cuchillo del jugador. Es un arma con un solo ataque cuerpo a cuerpo los Zombies moriran, hasta la ronda 10. *Los teletransportadores son también una nueva característica. Para activarlos, un jugador debe ir a uno teletransportador, activarlo, a continuación, vincular rápidamente a la unidad central. Los jugadores tienen un cronómetro en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla que indica cómo se deja mucho tiempo para vincularlo a la computadora central. Si los jugadores tienen éxito, los jugadores pueden teletransportarse al la terminal (Mainframe). *Para utilizar las máquinas Perk-A-Cola, La energia electrica debe volver a ser reactivado, como en Verrückt. *En la pantalla de pausa, aparecerá un mapa del nivel, a diferencia de los mapas anteriores. *Los Zombies pueden ahora subir ciertas cornisas y vallas, además de ser capaz de saltar desde ellas. *La Caja misteriosa apunta una vez más por un sendero de la luz desde el cielo. Esta vez, sin embargo, la luz es de color azul y comparativamente más difícil de detectar, y mucho menos decir dónde area. También debido a los edificios más altos y estrechos áreas cuadro reaparece, la Caja misteriosa puede ser difícil de precisar puntos para los jugadores inexpertos. Curiosidades * La Inteligencia Desbloqueable en Call of Duty: Black Ops establece que un primo de Lev Kravchenko participó en una masacre de Der Riese. Intel también afirma que la masacre resultó en un enfrentamiento con las tropas estadounidenses. * En el edificio con Teleporter C, hay un cartel en la pared a la derecha. Hay varias imágenes de mapas de zombies, uno de los cuales muestra Call of the Dead. El faro y parte de la nave puede ser visto. También se muestra la Ascension, con el cohete, y la Torre Eiffel de París, que fue el concepto original (y todavía es el nombre de la consola) para Moon. * En el sistema de Información de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia, si uno pone CAT DERRIESE1.PIC un concepto de arte de Der Riese se mostrará (visto desde el Lab of Animal Test). Se parece mucho más sangrienta y más miedo que en el juego. * Cuando un jugador se ve a la luna, que pueden ver los puntos anaranjados alineados en círculo. Esta es la estación Griffin, que también es la zona principal para el mapa final en Call of Duty: Black Ops, Moon. * En el cartel Rezurrection, Der Riese está mal escrito. Esto se escribe como "Der Reise" en el cartel, que se traduce como "El Viaje". * Este mapa, junto con el resto de los mapas con nombre alemán de World at War, a menudo es mal pronunciado. La mayoría de los jugadores dicen, /der rees/ * Este mapa se basa en una instalación de bienes de alto secreto alemán de investigación en Polonia, también llamada Der Riese. El verdadero Der Riese era casi completamente bajo tierra, y era el presunto emplazamiento de desarrollo de una de las armas de extrañar que los nazis, Die Glocke. El propósito exacto de Die Glocke se desconoce, pero algunas teorías incluyen la antigravedad, teletransportación, y tiempo de viaje. * En el laboratorio de ensayos con animales, en la pizarra, una nota dice "H. Yena, Edward sé que eras tú". La nota fue escrita por Harvey Yena. * Al disparar un M1911 mejorada, es regular a un LAW M72 en Moon, las explosiones aparecen en Moon como un destello blanco. * En la sala con Quick Revive por encima de la barricada se puede ver un letrero que dice L. MD Oficina de Maxis. * El tictac del reloj en el patio principal se lee 01:15, en referencia a los 115 elementos. * Der Riese Waffenfabrik, las palabras se ven en la pared en el inicio de la patida, son alemanes para "Fábrica de Armas - El Gigante". El signo es hacia la fundidora, mientras que en el área de la unidad central. También hay una luz por encima de la señal de que está siempre encendido, incluso cuando el equipo está apagado. * En la habitación con el Bowie Knife hay una pata de perro impreso en la sangre. * A veces, Dempsey se quejará siempre tiene que encender la electricidad, a pesar de que es el primer mapa donde los personajes originales tienen que conectar la electricidad. Call of Duty: Black Ops Der Riese vuelve en Call of Duty: Black Ops con gráficos mejorados y la capacidad de adquirir armas de la Guerra Fría de la Caja Misteriosa. Las armas de Call of Duty: World at War puede comprar en la pared todavía están disponibles, sin embargo. Fue la primera en exclusiva para los que tenían el temple y edición Prestige. También fue lanzado en el pack de mapas Rezurrection el 23 de agosto de 2011 para la Xbox 360, y 22 de septiembre del 2011 para la PC y PlayStation 3. La Wunderwaffe DG-2 se convierte en oro, cuando se mejora Trailer Call of Duty World at War - "Beauty of Annihilation" Der Riese Trailer (Official HD) Véase También Categoría:Zombies Categoría:Nazi Zombies Categoría:Mapas Zombis Categoría:Mapas de Call of Duty: World at War Categoría:Mapas de Call of Duty: Black Ops